


The Kisses

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon sat and scowled within his dark home.





	The Kisses

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon sat and scowled within his dark home. He should have remembered how superstitious the Salem townspeople were. Charles began to regret never kissing Sarah Croydon before the townspeople decided to burn the vampire. His eyes were wide after Sarah's charred spirit materialized and always kissed him. Never releasing.

 

THE END


End file.
